


A Chance to Start Over; Rewrite An Ending or Two

by BorealLights



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Delusional Yandere, Kidnapping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Break Up, We die like Renfri, Yandere, Yandere Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorealLights/pseuds/BorealLights
Summary: Geralt had to take Jaskier somewhere far away. Someplace where nobody knew them. Someplace he could hide Jaskier away to protect him, keep everyone away. Because, looking at how others dismissed his fears, Geralt knew Jaskier was only safe with him. Everyone else simply didn’t care the way Geralt did. Or, perhaps worse, some of them actively seemed to be working to keep the two of them apart! It was clear: once Geralt rescued Jaskier, they needed to be far away. Very far away.Geralt refuses to accept that things are over between him and Jaskier
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	A Chance to Start Over; Rewrite An Ending or Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PersonyPepper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You're not a monster, I said (but I lied)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019362) by [PersonyPepper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/pseuds/PersonyPepper). 



> Highly recommend you read Pepper’s fic first, or this won’t make much sense.
> 
> Uhhh well this came about because of Pepper mentioning delusional Geralt... soooo here we are
> 
> Title from “She Used To Be Mine” from Waitress

When Jaskier left him, it felt like Geralt’s whole world had ended. He’d never meant to hurt Jaskier, never meant for his trysts to ever reach him. But he’d messed up, and now Jaskier was gone. Geralt couldn’t blame his friends and family for taking Jaskier’s side. He’d done something horrible, broken the heart of his precious songbird.

He’d thought things had been getting better though. Jaskier had been back by his side, back in his bed. Every time they were together, Geralt apologized over and over, telling Jaskier how much he loved him. And Jaskier would smile, his eyes overflowing with tears of joy.

But then Jaskier had just… stopped talking to him. Wasn’t answering Geralt’s phone calls or texts. He wouldn’t even see Geralt. Unless he wanted to. Maybe Yennefer was forcing him to stay away from Geralt? Threatening to hurt Jaskier if he got in contact with Geralt! She’d never liked that Geralt had gotten over her, and had started off overly critical of Jaskier. She must have simply been biding her time, waiting for Geralt to stop being so close to Jaskier.

Geralt knew he had to tell someone, Jaskier needed help.

Except nobody listened. His brothers and father ignored him. Jaskier’s few other friends shrugged Geralt off, saying Yen was just protecting Jaskier. They said Jaskier was moving on with life, getting better. They even said something about a boyfriend.

His poor songbird. Trapped all alone. No doubt Jaskier was begging to be rescued, crying every night for Geralt to save him. Geralt wished there was some way for him to get a secret message to Jaskier, telling him that Geralt knew, and was making a plan to save him.

Obviously, he had to take Jaskier somewhere far away. Someplace where nobody knew them. Someplace he could hide Jaskier away to protect him, keep everyone away. Because, looking at how others dismissed his fears, Geralt knew Jaskier was only safe with him. Everyone else simply didn’t care the way Geralt did. Or, perhaps worse, some of them actively seemed to be working to keep the two of them apart! It was clear: once Geralt rescued Jaskier, they needed to be far away. Very far away.

Geralt didn’t tell anyone he was moving, he just quietly looked for homes hours away. Someplace out of the way, maybe in the woods somewhere. It didn’t have to be big, it wasn’t like they would have company over. Just big enough for him and Jaskier. And maybe a cat. Or a dog. He found the perfect place after days of looking. A tiny cabin way out in the woods, forty-five minutes away from the closest town. It had a bedroom, a bathroom, a small office, an eat-in kitchen and a living room. There was also a rudimentary basement accessed through a trapdoor that the previous owner used for brewing cider and mead.

Geralt spent a day out there, looking the place over. It was perfect for the two of them, and he was sure Jaskier would love it. The cabin even had a decent Internet connection somehow, so Jaskier wouldn’t be bored on the days Geralt had to work. Looking around, he could easily imagine Jaskier walking around the kitchen, getting dinner ready for Geralt, or laying on the sofa watching a movie. Yes, the cabin would be perfect for the two of them.

It was hard to pack up and move without his family’s help, but he managed. Anything he couldn't fit into the cabin he sold, though it was hard to let some of the things go. He kept reminding himself that it was for the best, that having Jaskier safe was more important than any material item. Of course, he had to buy a few things as well—he wouldn’t be able to take any of Jaskier’s things without arousing suspicion, unfortunately. So he had to buy clothes, and toiletries… after Jaskier got settled, then they could go back and get his stuff.

Over the course of a month, Geralt finally got everything squared away. All that he had to do now was sell his house. And save Jaskier, of course. He hated that he’d have to scare his lark, but it would be easier to rescue him when he was alone. Geralt knew his songbird played at a local pub every Friday night, and then usually walked home, alone. Dangerous and foolish in his opinion, but lucky for Geralt. It’d be the perfect time to save his lark.

It was heartbreaking to sell the house he and Jaskier had lived in together, but in a way it felt like a weight had been taken off his shoulders—he’d broken Jaskier’s heart in that house, made the biggest mistake of his life there. It seemed only right to get rid of it. They’d start over, together. This time Geralt would get it right; he’d never hurt his beloved again.

Friday night rolled around, and Geralt was nervous. What if something went wrong? What if Yennefer or someone else was with Jaskier tonight for some reason? Geralt couldn’t handle the thought of going home without Jaskier. It felt like a physical pain; he needed Jaskier to be safely by his side.

There. Jaskier was alone, his guitar slung over his back as he walked along the sidewalk. His poor little lark looked so sad and tired, it made Geralt’s heart break. But soon they’d be together again, soon Jaskier would be smiling and laughing, just like he used to. Determined, Geralt started his truck. The sound made Jaskier startle, and he was backing away, even as Geralt pulled up next to him and rolled the window down.

“Jaskier, I-“ Geralt began but was quickly cut off.

“No. No no no, Geralt, what are you doing here?!” Jaskier hissed, his eyes wide and panicked. Geralt’s heart melted—even now, his darling was worried about him.

“It’s okay, Jaskier. I’m here to rescue you. I know they’ve been keeping us apart, I’m sorry it took so long for me to help you.” Geralt replied. He expected relief, joy, maybe even tears. He didn’t expect Jaskier’s face to harden angrily, for him to take a few steps back.

“Rescue me? “Keeping us apart?” Geralt, what are you talking about? I don’t know what you’re thinking, but it’s obviously wrong. Just… leave me alone!” He snapped, before turning and walking away. Geralt’s heart sank. Had… had he been wrong? Hurriedly he got out of the truck, following after his songbird.

“Jaskier, wait, please,” he began, but Jaskier just walked faster. Still, Geralt followed. “If you would just listen to me-“

Jaskier started running.

It was easy to run after him, to grab him, knocking his phone out of his hands. Geralt felt tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as Jaskier struggled, spitting curses and insults as he clawed at Geralt’s arm. Without even thinking, Geralt quickly switched to a chokehold, just to get Jaskier to calm down, to stop moving.

He relaxed his grip as soon as Jaskier went still, wincing at the red mark his arm had left over his beloved’s throat. Almost in a daze he carried Jaskier back to his truck, settling him into the passenger seat, and his guitar in the back. Everything felt hollow and distant, like he was watching a movie. He watched himself gently wrap Jaskier’s wrists up in a bungee cord, and wrap another one around his ankles. Geralt got into his truck and started driving, his thoughts screaming.

‘What the fuck am I doing? This is wrong, this is so wrong, I should let Jaskier go, take him back to Yennefer’s place or the police station. What the hell am I doing?! I’m going to end up in jail,’ his thoughts were racing as he got on the highway, mindlessly driving. The more he thought about it and the further he drove, the worse he felt.

Then another part of him spoke up. It cooed that nobody knew where Jaskier was. Nobody knew Geralt had taken him. And even if they suspected him, he lived hours away now. Why would he drive all that way just to kidnap his ex-boyfriend? He had the perfect alibi. He could… he could keep Jaskier. Nobody would know.

Geralt wanted to object. That was wrong, he wasn’t some creepy stalker… but he was. He knew Jaskier’s schedule, knew everything about him. He’d planned to “rescue” Jaskier. Even if he hadn’t wanted it, Geralt had been determined to “save” Jaskier.

“This is fucked up. I’m fucked up,” Geralt whispered to himself, hands tightly gripping the steering wheel. He knew he should still feel bad about what he was doing—but he didn’t. His mind fixated on hiding Jaskier from anyone who would look for him. It then moved on to daydreaming about their future life together. Geralt would prove how much he loved Jaskier by taking care of his every need. Eventually Jaskier would come to see how much Geralt cared and then… then they’d come up with a cover story.

It would be fine. Everything would be okay. He had Jaskier back now. He’d take good care of Jaskier, and they would be happy. At least that was what he told himself over and over as he drove along the empty roads. Occasionally he’d glance over, but Jaskier was asleep, snoring lightly. Maybe there was something to Geralt’s worries, if Jaskier was sleeping this long. Not that Geralt was complaining! It was better to have Jaskier asleep and compliant than awake and struggling.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon when they finally arrived back at the cabin. Geralt was loathe to leave Jaskier by himself, but he had to bring Jaskier’s guitar inside, as well as a few other things he’d picked up last night. It didn’t take more than two minutes, but anxiety thrummed in his chest every second he couldn’t see Jaskier. Geralt hurried back outside, but Jaskier was still asleep, his face smushed against the glass.

Geralt gently opened the door, gently holding Jaskier up as he listed sideways, only supported by his seatbelt. Taking a moment to admire him, the warm feeling in Geralt’s chest grew. He would take such good care of him, Jaskier would never want for anything. With care he took Jaskier out of the truck, carrying him into the cabin. He looked so peaceful sleeping, Geralt hated to disturb him. Surely Jaskier wouldn’t mind if Geralt took his clothes off—just to change him into pajamas, so he could sleep more comfortably!

Jaskier didn’t even do much as twitch as Geralt unbound him, snoozing away as Geralt undressed him and then redressed him in one of his own large shirts and boxers. It wasn’t safe to leave him unbound, Geralt thought. Jaskier didn’t understand yet. It would take time for them to reestablish their relationship, for Jaskier to trust him again. That was fine, he thought, getting out the sturdy leather cuffs they’d used… before. It was fine, Geralt reasoned, locking the cuffs firmly around Jaskier’s wrists and ankles. They had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo. You got through it! This isn’t betaed so if you see a mistake or something, let me know! Same with tags
> 
> If you liked this, please let me know by leaving a comment. No really. I get so depressed when I don’t get comments :,)
> 
> Find me on Twitter @panda_spirited
> 
> Find and support me on Tumblr!  
> [Regular Blog](https://howdoistormspirit.tumblr.com)  
> [Writing Blog](https://borealwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
